Janson
Assistant Director Janson, also known as Rat Man, is a major antagonist in The Maze Runner trilogy, serving as the secondary antagonist of Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials and the main antagonist of Maze Runner: The Death Cure. He was the highest-ranking official in the organization WICKED under Chancellor Ava Paige. He initially appeared to want to help Thomas, before his true allegiances are revealed. He is portrayed by Aidan Gillen, who also portrayed Petyr Baelish, Miles Jackson, Nelson Rathbone and Paul Serene. Film series The Death Cure Initially after the attack of the right arm to the transport trains of WCKD Janson appears to review the lost and the damages during the attack in that it is seen that Minho follows between which they possess later to it when Thomas and his group arrive at the The Last City. Janson is called to analyze the situation and orders to activate the defenses of which are treated high-range guns, attacking the people who protested to enter and killing many of these, once Teresa tries to prove a cure, Janson comes with Ava Paige saying that if it applies to everyone, then they have a meeting with Ava Paige about what is necessary to find the cure. Saying that he will do everything possible to find it, once Thomas manages to infiltrate The Last City in a moment this is discovered by Janson when they went with Teresa in an elevator, calling assault teams to capture them initiating a shooting and a persecution by the laboratories, finally do are almost caught these jump from building a swimming pool, Janson decides to go look but manages to find them, after Teresa told Thomas that is the cure, Ava decides to go with Paige to find out if that's true. When he was about to convince Ava Paige, this is killed by Janson with a shot in the back, and knocking out Thomas with a tranquilizer, once waking up in the laboratory to get his blood and create a cure, this reveals that he is infected from a long time ago and for that he needed the cure, but at the moment he is knocked out by Teresa hitting him with a glass, then he gets up and knocks Teresa off with the tables, and Thomas starts a tough battle against Janson, who takes out his weapon and attempt to shoot a missile of the people who attacked the last city hits where they were making them fall. Thomas takes the opportunity to escape with Teresa but a bullet hits him in the chest being seriously injured, Teresa takes him to a laboratory where they experimented with Cranks to cure him but Janson arrives and finds them, starting a conversation and looking for them while they are hiding, after this he finds Teresa telling him to give him the cure and if he did not shoot him. Thomas tells him not to do it but he says he did not have the courage to do it but he will do it, at that moment Thomas takes a tool and throws it towards the glass where were the Cranks. Janson is equivalent to saying "you miss", to which Thomas responds "No, I did not" as the window starts to break. Janson could only look in horror as the Cranks eventually break the window before jumping onto him, killing Janson as they savagely maul him to death whilst Thomas and Teresa manage to escape';' though the latter would later be killed once the former is saved. Gallery Images Janson.png|Janson in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials. JansonThomas.png|Janson talks with Thomas Janson1.png|Janson sends WICKED out to hunt the survivors Janson3.png janson 1.jpg|Janson prepare to use a Thomas JansonCorners.png JansonMZ2.PNG|Janson and WCKD attacks the camp Janson2.png|Janson watching the arrive of Ava Paige Janson.jpg Janson confronting Thomas.PNG|Janson Confronting Thomas Jason Wounded.PNG|Janson Wounded by Brenda Janson Last View.PNG|Janson escaping in the BERG with Ava Paige JansonMZ3.PNG|Janson in Maze Runner: The Death Cure JansonandPaigeMZ3.PNG|Janson and Ava Paige in The Last City Trivia *Despite Ava Paige being the primary antagonist, Janson was much more of a hostile threat in the Scorch Trials film. Granted, Paige is clearly considered more of an enemy by Thomas, who declares he wants her dead. Essentially, Janson can be viewed as The Heavy of the film, directly causing the trouble, while Ava is the Big Bad, being the one responsible for it. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil